The Reunion
by House-of-Blood
Summary: Welcome to Bathory High's Class Reunion of 2010!   Vlad and Snow find old friends, flames, and enemies at their high school reunion, ten years after graduating. With twins on the way, the couple draw attention from people who had habbits of ignoring them


The gym looked no different than what it did all those years ago. The basketball hoops were still the same, only replaced with better looking nets. The lines of paint on the floor were still peeling back, as if no one had the time in the last ten years to repaint them.

A banner hung at the top of the stage, reading** 'Bathory High School Reunion. Welcome back class of 2010!'**

Vlad searched the crowd of faces, some unfamiliar and some easily recognizable. He spotted Melissa Hart dancing with the man who must have been her husband, according to the wedding bands on their fingers. Vlad saw Tom, his high school nemesis, standing with a scary looking woman. His hair was starting to recede already, though he couldn't have been older than 28. Bill stood at his side like always, donning a huge belly and a face that needed shaving. Just goes to show, if you're ugly as a child you'll be an even uglier adult.

He saw Chelsea Whitaker with her husband. She was holding her daughter, who looked to be about five, and her stomach was huge with another pregnancy. Of course, she had always been the class whore. It wasn't a huge surprise that she was the first in the class to have a child, and the first to get pregnant for a second time. But hey, at least she's married this time.

Holding tightly onto Snow's hand, Vlad trudged into the crowd, wanting desperately for the night to go by quickly.

Snow pulled him back, whispering in his ear, "It's going to be fine, Vlad. Now shut up, stop worrying and just have fun, okay?"

Vladimir nodded, half heartedly hugging his wife, "Thanks, love."

Snow patted her huge belly, swollen with pregnancy, "You're not the one they'll be paying attention to, anyway. It's always the pregnant woman who draws people in."

She winked at him, and then dragged him through the doors. He could only hope that Henry and October would get there soon.

The first to approach the couple was Mike, "Vlad! Hey, man, it's been forever."

He took Vlad's hand in his, shaking with a tight grip.

Vlad just nodded, "Yeah, I know. Everything's so different now."

Mike grinned, "Tell me about it." He glanced at Snow, smiling.

"So how was the wedding, you two? Sorry I couldn't make it, but I hope you liked the gift."

Snow grinned, patting his arm, "It was amazing, thanks Mike. And I loved the gift. Where did you find a red coffee pot, anyway? I'd never seen one before, so it made me laugh."

Mike laughed, "Target! But yeah… I wanted to get something more personal, but I was shopping with my girlfriend, and she insisted that you buy housewarming gifts when people get married. But I'm glad you liked it anyway."

Snow nodded, "Of course."

Mike glanced down at her bulbous stomach, "So when's the baby due? Boy or girl?"

Snow's eyes lit up, and she spoke enthusiastically, "Twins, actually. A boy and a girl. They're due around July."

Mike said, "Soon, then? That's really exciting. I'm happy for you two."

Vlad smiled, "Thanks a lot, Mike."

"You've got names picked out yet?"

Vlad nodded, "Yeah. For the boy we were thinking about Gerard and for the girl something like Heather or Violet. But we're leaning towards Heather."

Mike grinned, "Those would be fitting names. Yeah… I like that. Well, it was really great seeing you guys and everything, but I gotta go find my girlfriend. I'll see you again before I leave, kay?"

Vlad and Snow nodded while Mike went off to find his girlfriend.

Snow squeezed Vlad's hand, "See? Everyone's just happy to see each other. There's nothing to be worried about. Just go with the flow."

"Fine, but if I get beaten up again after ten freaking years we're leaving."

She just kissed his cheek, "I think you'll be able to take them."

Vlad opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Standing there was none other than Chelsea.

"Hey, Vlad… Snow."

Vlad nodded towards her, "Chelsea."

She smiled nervously at them, "How've you two been?"

Snow smiled at her, "We've been great, Chelsea. What about you? How's your family?"

"Oh, everything's as good as it can get right now. Ya know, just got married, another baby on the way. Everything's going pretty well. What about you two? I see you guys got busy, huh?" She winked at Snow.

Snow laughed, "Yeah. We got married right after college, and the babies are due around July."

Chelsea raised a brow, "Babies?"

Snow nodded, "Twins,"

Chelsea grinned and hugged Snow, "Congrats to both of you!"

Snow patted Chelsea's arm awkwardly, "Thank you."

Chelsea shifted, tensing, "Look. I just… I don't really know how to say it. Vlad,"

She looked Vlad in the eyes, hers full of guilt and regret, "I'm really sorry about how I treated you in high school. I was wrong and stupid… and I just, I'm sorry. I really am."

Vlad was taken aback. "Chelsea, I-"

"No, Vlad. You don't have to forgive me or anything, because I honestly wouldn't forgive myself. I did some pretty horrible things to you and your friends, I put you through a lot of crap, and I truly am sorry. It was good seeing you guys."

With that, she squeezed Snow's shoulder and returned to her husband.

After hearing what Chelsea had to say, Vlad mentally took back calling her the class whore. He hadn't realized how much everyone had changed, how much she had changed.

He turned to Snow, wide eyed, "Wow. Did you hear her?"

She nodded, her eyes wide as well, "Yeah! I didn't think it was possible…. I guess people really do change when they have kids."

She patted her stomach and turned to Vlad, "I hope I don't get _that _soft."

He laughed, "You're already soft. Just… not as soft as that."

Snow rolled her eyes at him, and looked towards the door. Henry and October had finally arrived. They trudged towards Vlad and Snow, kicking snow off of their boots, "Hey!" Henry hugged Snow, kissing her on the cheek. October hugged Snow as well, patting her on the back, "Sorry we're late, hun. Got stuck in the snow. A_gain."_

"And I kinda hit the Jones's mailbox on the way out." Henry said with a blush and a nasty grin.

October looked amused, _"And _he ran over the cat's tail. Again."

Vlad shook his head at them, amused.

"Well, I dunno about you two, but I'm gonna go find people, we'll meet back at the cars when this is over. Maybe we can go to dinner or something later." October suggested.

Henry nodded, "Yeah, totally. Mike!" he called after Mike before bounding in a different direction with his hands raised above his head in a childlike fashion.

Snow grinned at October before she went off in search of old friends.

Vlad and Snow stood together for the rest of the reunion, seeing Andrew and his girlfriend, talking to old friends and completely enjoying themselves.

Right before it ended, Vlad spotted a familiar couple standing near the punch bowl, holding hands lovingly. The man noticed Vlad and quickly dragged his girl behind him, "Vlad!" he called.

Vlad's smile grew as they neared, and he embraced the man with open arms,

"Joss," Vlad laughed.

Joss's smile was wide as the ocean when he patted Vlad roughly on the back, "Hey, buddy. It feels like ages since we've seen each other."

Vlad nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it." He smiled brightly at Joss's girl, "How's it going, Merideth?"

She walked to give him a brief hug, before telling him, "Great! We just got back from California a few days ago, we just _had _to come to this reunion."

Vlad nodded, taking Snow's hand in his absentmindedly. Merideth smirked, "You two are the cutest couple I've seen in my entire life."

Snow snorted slightly, "Mer, you've been telling us that since the wedding. We know already!"

Merideth shrugged, "I know. I just have to say it every time the thought pops into my head. Which happens to be every time I see you two."

Vlad just pulled Snow closer to him, smiling.

Merideth nodded towards Snow's stomach, "So when are the babies due again?"

Snow spoke up, delighted to be talking about the pregnancy again, "July. Around the 16th, I think."

Merideth giggled, "Do they kick a lot?"

Snow nodded, "One of them is doing it right now." She placed a hand on her bulbous gut.

Merideth gasped, "Can- can I feel? Please?"

Snow laughed and took Merideth's hand, placing it on the side of her stomach. They waited in silence for a moment before Merideth jumped back, squealing, "Oh my _GOD_."

Vlad and Snow laughed in unison, linking hands again before wiping tears from their cheeks, "Was that your first time feeling a baby kick?" Snow asked, still giggling from Merideth's outburst towards the twins.

Merideth nodded enthusiastically.

"It's cool, isn't it?"

Merideth just nodded again, before her attention was drawn else ware by Melissa. "Oh, dear. I've gotta go talk to Melissa, guys, but I'll see you later, all right?" She waved to Vlad and Snow before dragging Joss along to see her old friend.

Snow groaned, "I'm really tired. Can we sit?" she asked, looking at Vlad with big hopeful eyes.

He grinned, nodding, "I wouldn't deny a pregnant woman anything."

She smirked as he led her to a table.

Once seated and secure, Snow gripped Vlad's hand in hers again, and pulled him in close, whispering, "Aren't you glad that we came now?"

Vlad sighed in defeat, nodding, "Yeah, yeah…"

She squeezed his hand quickly, "Come on, now. I'm over my weak spell. Let's go dance!"

And so they did, mingling with friends and enemies alike, happier than ever that they decided to look back on their past and found some good and friendship in it, and relationships that would last a lifetime.

**Reviews are lovely! Not too harsh, though. I don't do well with criticism. At all.**

**Anywhoo, please note if you want there to be any kind of sequel or sister story to this, etc, the babies being born or Vlad and Snow's wedding with the red coffee pot. Anything at all. Just tell me, and I'll do it. **

**Thanks a ton for reading!**


End file.
